All American
by bookworm4evr
Summary: This is based a little bit on All American Girl by Carrie Underwood. I own nothing. Rated M because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This idea just recently popped into my head and just could not get it out, so I've decided to write it down. This story will be based a bit off of a** ** _All-American Girl_** **by Carrie Underwood. I have a few ideas on where I want to take this story, so that will determine how much of the story is based off of the song or not, so please leave comments about what you do and do not like. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the song.**

"Bella, Edward is staring at you again," An amused voice drifted into my ears and I was cut off from my day dream about the green eyed boy in question. I could feel a blush crawling onto my cheeks, but shook my head, trying to play it off.

"Very funny, Ali Cat, but we have a class to get to," I rolled my eyes and pulled my closest friend out of the hallway and towards our first class of the day, giving one last wistful look at Edward Cullen.

I had moved to Forks just four short months ago near the end of June, from Arizona. My mother had remarried and while I liked her new husband well enough, living with a newlywed couple was becoming quite unbearable. After one night of walking in on them going at it in my room, I decided it was time to give the lovebirds some space and move in with my dad.

Upon arriving in Forks, Washington, I was greeted with a stiff hug and dinner at the local diner. In a small town where everyone knows everyone, I had several people coming up to talk to me and get to know why, exactly, the chief of police's daughter had returned to stay. Among these people was Alice Brandon, a short girl with black hair and wide eyes. Alice was a waitress at the restaurant my father seemed quite fond of the pixie like girl. Within moments of entering the diner, she was in front of us talking a mile a minute and proclaiming we were going to be great friends.

I spent the rest of summer hanging out with Alice and we became fast friends. She introduced me to all of her boyfriend, a blonde haired, blue eyed, southern gentleman, named Jasper Whitlock, and her friends. Alice was friendly and bubbly and just about everyone seemed to adore the girl. We spent many summer nights at bonfires or parties with everyone from Forks High and everyone, regardless of what social clique they were in, came up to her with kindness and enthusiasm.

Including Edward Cullen. He was tall, with beautiful green eyes, bronze colored hair and a smirk that left me weak at the knees. He was also a senior and captain of the football team. While I didn't care much for sports or high school hierarchies, it seemed unlikely that the good-looking, almost eighteen year old boy would be interested in the small, awkward girl starting her Sophomore year of high school. It was a fate I had accepted and decided to admire him form afar.

Over the summer I had gotten to know Edward a bit better. He was smart and funny and genuinely nice. The boy wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and become a doctor, however his father was a surgeon and Edward wanted to go into pediatrics. The thought of him with children was enough to clearly make every girl in the room melt.

It was now mid October and while I had occasionally talked to Edward, it seemed our paths did not cross much. We had different classes, different friends, and different extra curricular activities. We were both in several advanced classes, however Edward was on a senior level. Edward seemed to be fairly good friends with Alice and Jasper, though I supposed that growing up in such a small town it was easy to be friends with everyone. It seemed he was closest to those on the Football team, Like Emmett McCarty or Mike Newton. And when it came to after school activities I had come to learn that while Edward spent most of his time playing football or studying, the boy also spent a lot of time with his family and most of the team considered the Masen's house to be their second home.

My sixteenth birthday had come and gone and I had made Alice swear to not make it a big deal. Begrudgingly, she agreed, but I think that was only due to the fact that I only told her a day before. I should have known to be more specific as a big deal to me and a big deal to Alice are two very different things. She baked a cake the night before hand and made everyone sing me happy birthday at lunch. I had slipped away from the crowd of people and went outside to take a moment, when Edward Cullen sat down next to me. He had went out of his way to check on me and wish me a happy birthday and it seemed from that moment forward, my crush on the green eyed boy grew.

"I'm serious, Bella, he's got a thing for you," Alice's replied as we took our seats in the back of the science lab. I gave an exaggerated eye roll as I set my books down.

"Ok, let's say, in theory, he likes me. Then what? We go out for a couple of months, fall in love and then he graduates. We have an unforgettable summer together, before he goes off to some college hours away and I start my junior year of high school," I let out an exasperated sigh, "He's smart, funny, attractive and is probably going to get a football scholarship wherever he goes; maybe he'll join a fraternity. The point is, there will be lots of beautiful, mature girls that are actually his age and there are going to be a lot of things he'll want to do and experience that he can't if he has some dumb high school girlfriend that's not even close to graduating."

"First of all, you're not dumb and you're already beautiful, smart, and funny; any guy would be lucky to have you including Edward Cullen. Second, life is full of all kinds of risks and what ifs, especially when it comes to love. Sometimes you just gotta go for it. Maybe it doesn't work out, you cry a little, brush yourself off, and come out stronger as a person, knowing a little bit more about yourself. And if it does work out.." she gave me a smile, like she knew something I didn't, "well, you gotta give yourself a shot or you'll end up regretting it."

"Maybe you're right..."The pixie certainly could get deep sometimes. As the teacher walked in and turned the lights off, signalling we would be watching a movie today, I chewed my lip, mulling over Alice's words in my head.

 **Alright, thank you for reading! Review and let me know if you liked it and if I should continue this story. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you for reading, reviewing, liking, following. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

EDWARD POV

I felt a slap on the back of my head and I turned to give my best friend an annoyed look, "What the hell, Emmett?"

I was met with an eye roll, "dude you're staring at Swan again. I get it, she's cute, but you either need to ask her out already or get over her."

I knew he had a point. When I first saw Isabella Swan I thought I had seen an angel. Granted, I had been drinking alcohol and my judgement may have been slightly clouded, but I knew right then and there she was special. Her brown doe like eyes and her smile entranced me. The next time I saw her, I hadn't hadn't had one drop of alcohol, and she was still the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I didn't get to spend nearly as much time with her as I would have liked, but from what I did hear, she was sweet and smart and if she was close to Alice, she must be a good person. I was instantly disappointed to find out she was only a sophomore.

A hand slid up my arm and the face of Jessica Stanley stepped blocked the view of my brown eyed girl. I grimaced and shook her hand off. I had drunkenly made out with her once in my sophomore year and have regretted it ever since. I have since refused to get that drunk again, not wanting to get caught in that kind of situation, or worse, ever again. Jessica had taken that as a sign that we would be together and didn't seem to understand that I was not interested.

"Hey, Edward," she chirped, her blonde haired friend Lauren, next to her.

"Um...Hi Jessica," I wasn't particularly paying attention as I watched Bella, Alice, and Jasper walk out of the cafeteria: I wished I could join them.

"We were wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend. My parents are out of town so it'll just be you, me, Lauren, and a hot tub," the girls must have thought this was every boy's dream, and from the way Mike Newton, who was sat across from me, had his tongue out, it must have been his.

"I'm actually busy this weekend," I replied, "But I think Mike is free."

"What could you possibly be doing? We know the coach is gone for the weekend so you don't have practice," Lauren chimed in with her nasally voice.

"He's going on a date," Emmett's voice came through before I even had a chance to respond. I shot Emmett a glare.

"Yup, Emmett's right, big date in Port Angeles," I gave the girls a smile before grabbing Emmett's arm and pulling him out of the cafeteria.

"You do know they are gonna spend all weekend in Port Angeles looking for you, right?" I groaned and nodded my head in agreement, "This is the perfect opportunity to ask you your little Swan."

Maybe Emmett was right. I waved to him as I made my way to the library and found my usual seat occupied by a familiar brown head of hair. My breath caught in my throat as I watched Bella reading her book so intently. I was mesmerized by the way she bit her lip and seemed to be taking in every word. When she flipped a page her hair would move and she would push it back. I took a deep breath, willing myself to move forward and gain the same courage I used to get out on the football field every day.

"Mind if I sit here?" as she looked up, I was lost in her brown eyes and couldn't help the wide smile that appeared when she nodded her head. As I set my books down I looked back up just in time to catch her looking at me. When she noticed I saw, she turned a lovely shade of red before turning back to her book.

Maybe, just maybe, she was interested in me, "What are you reading?"

She looked up, as if shocked that I had actually talked to her, "Wuthering Heights. It's my favorite. I love the complexity of the characters and the fact that, despite everything they go through and the years they spend apart, their love for each other is always there. I just wish they could have had a happier ending," her gaze snapped back to mine, "Sorry, I tend to get caught up sometimes."

I couldn't help but smile at the girl. She was clearly embarrassed about the admission, but I found it adorable. Her eyes lit up as she spoke the book and that spark was something I wanted to see all the time; I wanted to put that spark there.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" I blurted out, before even thinking it through and I could feel my own face heating up. I watched as a mixture of emotions flashed across her face from fear to happiness and I think I even saw some hope flash in her eyes.

"Yes," I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and I'm sure my smile took up my whole face. Those three little letters had made me happier than I had been in a long time and I was finally going out with the girl I had been dreaming about for months.

"Great, are you free on Saturday?" I watched her nod, "How do you feel about spending the whole day with me?"

"The whole day? You sure you won't get sick of me?" She joked, but I was sad to notice that her eyes were serious; as if I could ever get sick of her.

"That is impossible, Ms. Swan. Is nine a.m. alright?" In a bold gesture, I grabbed her hand and began running my thumb across the back of it and was pleasantly surprised when she did not pull away.

"Nine is perfect, Mr. Cullen. Oh, let me write down my address," I smirked as I watched her rummage through her bag for a moment before tugging slightly on her hand, getting her to put her bag down and turn in my direction.

"Bella, everyone knows where the chief of police lives," I watched her flush again and gently ran a finger across her cheek, wandering just how far down that blush went, "But, I would love to get your number." I handed my phone over signalling her to punch the numbers in. When she returned it I flipped the camera on and scooted around the table, closer to her, insisting on a picture with her for her profile. She laughed and agreed, before requesting a picture of her own. We snapped a few pictures on both phones and I put my own number into her's before the bell rang and she rushed off to class.

I looked through the pictures we took, some funny, and she looked beautiful in all of them. I chose a picture that showed her smiling at the phone and me catching her off guard with a kiss on the cheek. She looked slightly flushed and surprised, but happy. There was something about this girl that I couldn't quite put my finger on, but something inside me just felt like this girl was going to change everything for me.


	3. Hiatus

Hello,

Thank you to everyone who has been interested in this story. I know I have not updated in awhile., but I want to let you all know that I WILL be continuing this.

At the moment, I have a lot going on in my life and trying to work on more than one story at a time is very challenging. Once I complete the other story that I am working on, I will be continuing this one.

Thank you for being patient and I promise this story will be back up and running properly as soon as possible.

:)


End file.
